Moments in Time
by Alliebug19
Summary: A series of 6-word drabbles that capture moments in time between the members of the NCIS team. Pairings include Tony/Ziva, Abby/McGee, Kate/McGee. More may be added later.
1. Moments in Time

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, any characters from NCIS or anything associated with NCIS, CBS does. I'm not making any profit**

**

* * *

  
**

**Abby/McGee**

Years of snuck glances, he can't  
get enough of her. She tells  
him first, "I love you Tim."

***

**Kate/McGee**

Her final thoughts were for him

He always watched her from afar.  
Now it's too late, he wishes  
he'd told her, "I love you"

***

**Tony/Ziva**

He broke her heart, but only  
to prove his love for her.

He's loved her since he heard  
the words, "Are you having phone  
sex?" The feeling was mutual. Love

He'll never admit, it was jealousy,  
drove him to kill, _she's mine._

_He looks so broken. This mess  
is her fault, she cries and  
hope he knows, she loves him._

Truth serum be damned, he would  
NOT tell her the real reason,  
what his heart longed to scream.  
"I came because I love you."  
That's what she hopes he'll say.

Page 57, committed to their memories.  
The night the try it? Legendary.


	2. Timing is Everything

**A/N: I decided to expand my six-word drabbles, so I will periodically be adding new chapters, each one based on one of the original drabbles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, any of it's characters, or anything associated with NCIS.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Years of snuck glances, he can't   
get enough of her. She tells   
him first, "I love you Tim."_

The moment he met the quirky forensic scientist, he knew that he wanted her. Not just in a sexual way, he wanted to know her. He wanted to know every quirk, every detail, every secret.

At first he thought that he had no chance with her. He was afraid that she was actually in love with Gibbs. He sees now that he never had anything to worry about. She only ever had a school-girl crush on Gibbs, nothing serious.

He watched her from a distance, thinking that she would never give him a second thought. He was a lowly probie, why would she ever want him?

Even when Kate died, he couldn't stop thinking about Abby.

First it was just her body, calling to him. Her ass sticking out, practically in his face as she searched for the bullet that had almost killed him. It had started out as Kate as his superhero, but quickly turned to Abby, wearing a full dominatrix get up, pouting her lips at him. He lied to her, saying he was thinking about Kate, but how could he possibly think of Kate when Abby was right there, with him. Alive.

As years went on, he played along with her. He flirted, exchanged banter, but inside his feelings for her continued to grow. He loved her, he was sure of it, he was just afraid that she didn't feel the same.

Tim had always been there for her, to give her a hug or keep her going until she found what she was looking for. She grew to love him over the years, she never felt that it was the right time to tell him.

It was the day that Ziva was on the news, the explosion made Abby realize just how short life was. They sat in her lab, looking over evidence together, combing for something new, she decided then and there that it was time.

"Timmy?"

"Yeah Abs?"

"Can I tell you something?"

She had his full attention with those few words.

"Of course, what is it?"

"I love you Tim."

She smiled brightly at his stunned face and pulled him into one of her bone-crushing hugs. He finally realized what had happened and smiled right back at her.

"I love you too Abs, always have."


	3. A Moment too Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, it's character, or anything associated with it. CBS, Paramount, Donald Belisario etc. does.**

**A/N: This chapter contains major spoilers for episode 2x "Twilight" Also, I'm very sorry that this was so short, there just wasn't much that I could do with this one.**

**

* * *

**

_Her final thoughts were for him._

She had always admired McGee's way with computers. He was so smart, and his hands were the most skilled she had ever seen.

She didn't have time to worry about him as they were fighting off terrorists going into the building. He would have to protect himself this time.

She was focused on the job she was doing, protecting Gibbs. She jumped in front of him as she would have the president. Sure the bullet hurt, but neither of them were dead.

She laughed as Tony and Gibbs helped her up, joked with them about the bullet. In her mind she was worried, where was McGee? Was he ok? She flashed back to all the times she had seen him smile, she couldn't bear not to see his goofy smile again.

A shot rang out and she was falling, her only thought was _I love you Tim._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews make me write faster, they also make me smile! :)**


End file.
